diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Universe: Inventor
"Parallel Universe" is the Fifth Episode of the Inventor. For the Fifth Episode of another character, see Parallel Universe. Description Text Woah, everything's different! Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. How To Unlock Win any 3 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, and 4) with the Inventor. Story Introduction Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Big Stick *Blast Chiller *Capacitor (Starting equipment) *Chainsaw *Double Edge *Elastic Heart *Gemstone Staff *Gold Dagger *Knitting Needle *Lighter *Lucky 7 *Molotov Cocktail (Level 3 reward option) *Mosquito Bite *Nunchucks *Polar Star *Rubber Mallet *Scissors *Scorpion *Screwdriver (Starting equipment) *Silver Dagger *Sledgehammer *Spannersword *Transformer *Wrecking Ball Shields *Hi Vis Jacket Magic *Broken Mirror *Tetraphobia Items *Befuddle *Berlin Key *Calculator *Change Machine *Doppeltwice (Level 3 reward option) *Encyclopedia *Giant Spatula *Last Laugh *Lucky Star *Puppy Paws *Rotten Egg *Saw Wave *Scrap Book *Scrap Bump *Scrap Club (Starting equipment) *Scrap Kettle *Scrap Nettle *Scrap Spear Floors This episode uses the "inventor_paralleluniverse" generator. Starting Equipment *Screwdriver *Scrap Club *Capacitor Gadget: Replicate Floor 1 It's a "small" floor. Items There are 3 chests on this floor. One contains a Spannersword. One contains either a Gemstone Staff or a Wrecking Ball, and the last contains either a Knitting Needle or a Mosquito Bite. Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There are 2 chests on this floor. They each contain a different item from this list: *Hi Vis Jacket *Saw Wave *Elastic Heart *Berlin Key *Double Edge *Blast Chiller *Tetraphobia Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell one upgrade, one of the following items: **Scrap Nettle **Scrap Bump **Scrap Club **Scrap Book **Scrap Spear **Scrap Kettle * and one of the following items: **Nunchucks **Big Stick **Rubber Mallet **Change Machine **Screwdriver **Giant Spatula **Gold Dagger **Silver Dagger **Sledgehammer Floor 3 It's a "big" floor. Items You will find two chests on this floor. One contains one of the following: *Scrap Nettle *Scrap Bump *Scrap Club *Scrap Book *Scrap Spear *Scrap Kettle The other contains one of the following: *Calculator *Spannersword *Rubber Mallet *Encyclopedia *Broken Mirror *Lucky Star Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 1 apple * A shop, which will sell an upgrade, 1 of the following items: **Nunchucks **Big Stick **Rubber Mallet **Change Machine **Screwdriver **Giant Spatula **Gold Dagger **Silver Dagger **Sledgehammer * The shop will also sell 1 of the following items: **Hi Vis Jacket **Saw Wave **Elastic Heart **Berlin Key **Double Edge **Blast Chiller **Tetraphobia Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find two chests on this floor. One contains either a Transformer or a Chainsaw. The other contains one of the following: *Befuddle *Mosquito Bite *Lighter Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which sells 2 of the following items: **Scissors **Polar Star **Capacitor **Puppy Paws **Scrap Nettle **Scrap Bump **Scrap Club **Scrap Book **Scrap Spear **Scrap Kettle **Elastic Heart * and 1 of the following items: **Nunchucks **Big Stick **Rubber Mallet **Change Machine **Screwdriver **Giant Spatula **Gold Dagger **Silver Dagger **Sledgehammer Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find 2 chests on this floor. One will contain one of the following: *Scorpion *Lucky 7 *Rotten Egg *Last Laugh (half as likely as the others The second chest will contain one of the following: *Befuddle *Mosquito Bite *Lighter Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and two of these items: **Scissors **Polar Star **Capacitor **Puppy Paws **Scrap Nettle **Scrap Bump **Scrap Club **Scrap Book **Scrap Spear **Scrap Kettle **Elastic Heart Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia These enemies cannot be encountered in this level: *Aurora *Mimic *Keymaster *Crystalina *Wisp Category:Episodes